My Belief is This Bond
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: A one-shot about how Ariana/Athena found her reason for joining Team Rocket, in here she explains a couple things about her past and her first meeting with Giovanni the Rocket Boss. Contains: Headcanon. One-sided romance. Hope you enjoy reading! -Note; Manga-wise.


"You there! Hand these papers to the Boss!" the blue haired man ordered.

A young women with short pure red hair flinched to the sudden voice that called her out. She turned around paranoid and nervous. She was wearing a knee long black skirt and grey legwarmers with red boots underneath. She had a long sleeve black shirt with a giant R on the front. Colored red. She was roughly handed a stack of papers from a random grunt. She herself is a grunt of Team Rocket.

A Team she so dearly hate. "R-right away!"

The grunt left as she sighed and looked annoyed. With herself of course. _God… why am I such a pushover…? If I'm ever going to avenge my father then I should toughen up…._

The young women shook the thoughts from her mind and started to make her way to the elevator. She was no ordinary grunt. She was undercover. This young women is an detective and was deeply involved with the Ho-Oh kidnappings all those years ago. She had lost a precious daughter, her only daughter. Ever since then, she devoted her life to finding her daughter. She was determine to hold her daughter in her arms once more. Holding the stack of papers in her hands. She sighed out and let her mind wonder as the elevator took her the next floor.

She hated it here. Literally evil lurks in every corner. Not once have she had the chance to be alone or even met the head Boss. _Wait…_

Now was her chance. Quickly getting off the floors. Her heart filled up with rage. One hand held the stack of papers as the other went to her back pocket. Gripping something and taking out a knife. She hide it under the stack of papers, now holding it with two hands. This was her chance, for revenge and avenges. She was deeply connected with the kidnapping. Once she found a lead Team Rocket came and took it. As well taking her father's life.

She was nothing left. The very fact that Team Rocket were order to take the lead away, it was clear Giovanni is behind the kidnapping. Not only did he take her daughter but her father too. He took them away from her. He took her life away from her. She was done being the good one. She was done being the awkward shy girl in the corner. No, she was going to commit murder. She was going to take the life of Giovanni. Her mind was made up the moment she witness her father dying in her arms.

It's why she did all this. Became a grunt, to get close to him. She got passed all the exams she trained and did her missions. Committing small crimes, preparing herself for the biggest one of her life. _You…. You took everything from me… I'll take what you value the most…_

There she stood. The door leading straight to Giovanni. Before opening the doors. Her mind click to an memory a few days ago.

* * *

"SOLARBEAM!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

The two attacks collided and twirled together, making an explosion erupt and the trainers fly back minus the ones that commanded. An blue haired man wearing a Rocket suit. And a pure redhaired women, also wearing a rocket suit. The man chuckled and recalled his houdour. "We're done here."

All the other grunts nodded and scattered to places. As for the women she was only looking at the fainted trainers they had knocked out. Some of them were injured, she looked down, trying to hide her grief and continued walking with the man. Her eyes were a bit drowsy. Being in this team means losing your right to sleep. The women had a Gloom at her side. Walking close to her afraid of the other trainers. "You're an odd one."

Said the blue haired man, referring to the woman. "Me? Oh… how so?"

"Pitying the enemy. seems very odd to me don't you think?" his hands were behind him, folded neatly.

The redhead only looked down. "In their eyes, we're the enemy…"

This earn her a chuckle. "Good.. Evil.. It's really about ego."

"Ego?"

They kept walking, heading into a cave. "Yes, you see. The weak humans relies on one's ego to rule the place. The strong are the ones that get to let their egos run." he turned around to her and smiled. "That is just my belief."

He went back to leading the group, walking deeper into the cave. "Belief…"

"What is yours?"

"Excuse me?"

The blue haired grunt chuckled again. Calmly and kindly. "What is your belief?"

She hadn't thought about this. She hadn't thought about anything. She didn't even know anything anymore. Everything was just so mixed up. "I don't know Sir."

"Archer. Sir is what you call the boss. You can call me Archer."

One of the other grunts smiled and butted in. "Thank you Archer!"

This made the man rolled his eyes. "Not you." he glanced at the women. "Just her."

"Ri-right… Sir.." the grunt quickly went back, now knowing none of them was involved in the conversation. The girl found it odd that he would let her and only her call him by his name. she wasn't sure if she should just play along. "And what may I call you?"

Maybe this is why he told her his name. to find out hers. She kept walking and staring at the ground. Panicking in her mind. Would they rad her out if they knew her name? would they harm her? Harm anyone else in her life? What would happen? She didn't have much time to think, the more she wasted time thinking the more the more suspicious she looked. "Arianna."

Archer stopped walking and turned around to face her again. She stopped and looked up, trying to look as confident as possible, hiding her uneasiness around him. He moved his hand over her face, watching her eyes and then glancing at his palms. She knew that some people in Team Rocket were mystical beings. Unlike her, she was just a mortal. She was defenseless. Holding only a knife in her back pocket.

His hand went to her chin and smiled at her with a hint of vile and calm. "What a lovely name for a lovely girl."

She wasn't sure to whether to feel disgusted by this or blush from his ability to evade her personal space. She didn't say anything in return. If she wanted to keep her cover and get close to the head boss, she needed to suck it up. She gave a smile and turn her eyes to a bit more evil looking like. "Why thank you." she tried to change her voice to a more sassy tone.

Archer chuckled and continued walking with his hands behind his back formally. After this day, she was assigned missions with Archer. Getting to understand the blue haired man more and more. He was a rather complex guy. However her 'evil' act started to polish. There was times where she coward, in fact she does most of the time. Only having a good few moments to act high and mighty. The only thing she had in mind was to meet the Boss of Team Rocket.

Deep down in her mind, she felt as if Archer knew this.

* * *

"Boss, may I come in?" her kind normal voice was showing. She had opened the door slightly, expecting the man to be feeling up some disgraceful female. However when she heard him say yes, the office was empty. Just him staring out the window. It was so odd. The air around the room was somewhat depressing. It wasn't like anything from any movies.

The man stood there, staring out in the window looking at the skies. In a black suit without a tie. His hair was more messier. Falling to his forehead and having a few loose locks at his neck. The blank look she saw in his eyes caught her off guard. However he turned and his blank expression turn into a glare. "What is it."

She inhaled sharply, trying to get a grasp of herself. "I was ordered to hand you these…" she walked over to his desk and set down the papers. She hide her knife in her sleeve so that the man wouldn't see.

Giovanni walked over to his desk, being on the opposite side. He took a paper and scanned over it. Sighing out annoyed but what it contained. He then looked up at young women. Ariana tried to look down at the ground, yet there was something about his eyes that she just felt the need to keep looking deep. She hadn't noticed Giovanni's hand gripping the rings of a cup and setting it down a bit loudly.

Once the glass made it's thud noise, Giovanni's eyes right away went to her right arm sleeve. She slightly flinched. "…. Come to kill me?"

"How did you.."

He sneered at her and sat down at his chair. "Did you know that metal reacts to sounds? Especially made by a glass." Giovanni picked up his glass and took a sip out of it. "The hum noise the glass makes once set down hard enough, travels around the room. Anything steel in the room would react and give themselves away." Arianna widen her eyes. Not only were some of the grunts mystical but their Boss was too. "I can see steel bounce off the sound waves."

He only set down the glass again. Moving his stone eyes towards her wrist again where the knife she hidden was. She was already found out and decided to drop the act. Arianna gripped her hat and tossed it to the side. Her messy cut red hair fell down, making Giovanni widen his eyes. She a glimpse of his reaction to her hair until he reverted back to his normal stone act. She flicked her arm and let blade fall to her palm.

Remembering why she came here. Remembering the pain this man had brought her. He took her daughter, her father. Her very life. A part of her soul. And he just sits there like he done nothing wrong. Her blood started flowing rapidly. Her heart beat stopped. She wanted to scream her body shook. There was just so much anger. "**You.**"

"Yes yes, what is it I did to you?"

At his reply, his calm not caring voice. She snapped. Arianna jumped to the desk and swiftly held the knife against his throat. Her breath was shaky and her hand was still. She was determine to do this. She wanted to do this. Though a part of her knew that was only the rage talking. "You…"

Giovanni sighed. Waiting for her to get the words out. Days, weeks, non-stop crying. She felt lost and scared and angry. She felt all this pain as he felt _nothing._ "You… do all this to people… and you.. Just… **YOU TOOK MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!**"

The calm expression Giovanni wore, turned into a rage filled on at her words. She swiftly gripped her wrist and punched her square in the gut, flinging her backwards. "ARRH!" She yelped out, being bashed against the wall and falling to her stomach with harsh impact.

The Rocket Boss noticed his action and jolted up to his feets. Regretting his action automatically. Arianna groaned and tried to struggle back up. He pushed his chair out of the way and took a couple steps back. Glaring at the girl. She wasn't someone undercover sent to kill him. This was something personal, in fact a little too personal. "What do you mean." he tried to keep a calm voice.

Slowly she rose weakly to her feets. "Two years ago… you took my daughter away from me… using some rainbow bird… you.. **I came here to kill you!**" This caught the man's attention. She thrust the knife to him again, however Giovanni grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pulling her into a body lock embrace. "No! Damnit!"

She struggled yet his grip was more powerful, making her drop the knife. Once he kicked the knife away, Arianna could no longer hold back her tears and sobs. The older man froze to hear her crying literally in his arms. Her head was lowered, making her hair cover her face. One by one her tears fell off her eyes. Her vision blurred then clear until another tear was form.

Giovanni just waited. He wasn't sure if she would try something if he let go. And he wasn't the type to risk it. He held his body lock until he felt the girl go limp with defeat. Giving up all hope and anger, Arianna stood there in the man's arms, trying to pull back her tears. Giovanni closed his eyes gently and went close to her ear. "Was Ho-oh behind this…?"

The silent gasp she gave was enough of an answer for him. Suddenly out of no where the two of them faded.

In the same position the two of them reappeared at some forest. Arianna gasped and struggled when she saw her surroundings change. Giovanni removes his hands and let her break free, he held out his hands trying to signal here he wasn't going to try anything. "Where are we…!?"

"Calm down. We don't have much time." he looked around the forest for anyone who might be nearby. The trees were burned, the grass never grew back. Arianna wondered if there was some sort of forest fire here. "I took the blame for a lot of things I didn't do. And I let people hate me for being someone I don't even want to be either."

His words confused her. "But I won't take the blame for this." she can see rage in his eyes. She now feared for her life, was he going to kill her? Was everything she worked for going to be wasted here? She flinched when Giovanni stepped closer. "I'm not the one who took your child. I too.. Had a child taken away from me… by Ho-oh."

_The Leader of Team Rocket… had a son…?_

Giovanni sighed out, glancing around the burned forest. "You probably don't believe me for whatever reason. But here in the Viridian Forest, my son was taken from me. I failed to save him and now I'm looking for him."

Arianna widen her eyes at a thought that entered her mind. _Could this be why…?_

She gave him an unsure look. The way he was looking down, dishearten and broken. It was hard to not believe him. She took only one step closer. The crunchy burned up grass stifled under her foot. "… I was a cop…" Giovanni looked up at her. It was obvious that she wouldn't make it out alive now. "I quit though… I… two years ago my daughter was taken from me… I worked hard to find her. When I finally had a lead a couple months ago, a couple of bandits came and took it."

The two were a good distance from each other, Giovanni was standing still and straight, watching the women talk. Arianna had her hand a bit out, as if she was falling but was walking closer just a bit and very slowly. "They also took my father's life… they were called Team Rocket. So.. I thought you were trying to cover your tracks… I just…"

Her hands wrapped around herself. For two years she's cried and withered in depression. Those feelings were returning. Surfacing, forcing her to feel pain from her losses. The women gritted her teeth and gripped her arms tightly. "I just…!" her voice were pitched and broken. Giovanni can feel her sadness dripping from her tone. Her tears returned and her sobs were chocked back to her throat. She wasn't that strong. Her legs wobbled and gave up on her, making her fall to her knees, tears and sobs were forced out from all her silently screams. "I just wanted my daughter back…."

Giovanni watched the red haired women cry in front of him. From the sight he was reminded about his wife. His own eyes started to fill with tears. They didn't fall, they were just still. The pain and emotions he locked away was banging on his heart, wanting to get out. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Getting lost in their minds with memories of their children. Giovanni snapped out of it first and walked up to the redhead. "Listen… Team Rocket doesn't know I have a son and I would love to have it stay that way."

Arianna sniffed and forced her red swollen eyes to open. "I thought you were looking for your son.." her voices was dripping wet with tears.

"I am. But if Team Rocket knows I had a son, I fear they might make him apart of that Godforsaken organization." Giovanni frowned and bend down to her level. Wanting to strike up a deal with her.

At his words she was at lost. "… Are you…" she looked up at him, straight in the eyes. He was much different person then she believed. He was actually….

Kind.

"Are you in Rocket by choice…? Or force…?"

Giovanni looked to the side, hesitate and pissed. "Both." he answered.

Her opinions of him changed a bit. He took out a photo in his pocket and handed it too her. With one hand she took it and looked at the picutre that showed a red haired little boy hugging a Sneasel. "… This is…"

"Silver. He was three years old when they took him." Giovanni kept his stone glare. Arianna can see where the name came from. The little boy in the picture looked so happy and innocent. She was disgusted with the fact someone took such a young child. Though she wasn't sure if he was better off with his father or with however took him. "Look. I'm trying to find him. When… I heard there was a lead I needed it. And when I heard a cop had it, I needed to take it away from them. No one… can know about my Son. Especially not where he came from."

"So you… killed my father for that…?"

"No. I did not order anyone to kill. I.. do apologize for that…"

Arianna handed him back the photo. She scoffed and stood up helping herself with her knees. "So.. Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Giovanni looked deep into her eyes. He wanted her to know he was telling the truth. His stone glare turned into a stare of determination. "I want to find my son. Wherever my son is, your daughter should be there too. If she is not, I will find her. I promise you, I will do everything I can to find you daughter on two condition."

She looked at him, shocked and confused to why he was doing this. "Condition…?"

"You cannot tell anyone about my Son. You cannot leave Team Rocket."

At his worlds. Everything become dark around her. Telling no one about his son was just fine with her however. Unable to leave Team Rocket was like giving her life up to him. Be his slave. Would she be able to survive this? Can she really find her daughter if she did this? That was it, she would become a slave for the sake of her daughter. That was enough reason for her.

With a shaky breath and hesitating eyes. She looked at him, holding one arm with her other hand. It was clear she was scared out of her mind. Yet she had no choice. "… I… I accept these terms and conditions…"

Giovanni stared at her. He was very protective about himself and his secrets. Though there was one thing he knew. A mother would do anything to get her child back. Whether the intensions were good or evil. As long as he used her daughter's life as a threat she cannot betrayal him. He nodded and stuck out his hand. Wanting her to shake on it. "You are now an Elite Member of Team Rocket. You take orders solely from me. I shall grant you power to your own personal force. You do as you wish with them."

"What?!" Arianna was taken back. She moved up the ladder much too fast. She wasn't even used to of being 'Evil' after all she was a cop all her life and wanted to be one for as long as she can remember.

Giovanni walked passed her, trying to regain his composure. "You can wear whatever design you want. Those grunt uniform won't be necessary."

"I don't think you're understanding the confusion behind my WHAT?!" her comment made Giovanni chuckled. Not a vile one but one of a happy laughter.

He reached his arm out again. "Come, we have to pick out an force for you and designing."

Arianna twitched her fingers along with her eye. He was completely ignoring her confusion. After a good moment of just staring at him. She finally took his hand, watching him suspiciously. The two faded in the air and reappeared back in the office. Before she can say anything, he quickly held his index finger to his lip, telling her to not talk about anything they had just discussed just now in the burn forest. "Go to the tailor on the fourth floor. I shall announce your promotion tonight."

"Are you sure about this…?"

He only smiled at her. It was so odd, the big feared Mafia Boss, smiling kindly at her. "Of course I am Exclusive Ariana."

* * *

_After that… we had private meetings, he told me a couple things about himself. Why he was in Team Rocket and things about his passed. It maybe because he was lonely. But so was I. He made me feel welcomed. And protected me from any other men and danger. I soon became a bit more violent. Trying to fill the Evil role. He promised to help find my daughter. I often cover for him when he left to investigate._

I guess somewhere down the line. I found my first love. It was… just too bad that he was still loyal to the mother of his son. Even so. Only I know how he really is. And I will forever stay loyal to him.

"I have a gift for you."

"Oh you do now do you?" Arianna smirked at him. She was sitting on his desk, talking to him about her latest mission.

Giovanni reached below his desk and took out a box. It was thing and tall. "Open it."

Arianna was surprised and taken back. She honestly though he was joking or had some sort of joke gift like another mission. She didn't expect an actual gift from the man. Without a second thought she took the box and slowly unwrapped the ribbon.

Inside was a fan. A pick fan with a simple design to it. On the top there was this Jumpluff fluff. She laughed out nervously, recalling how she told him a childhood story and how she loved Jumpluff but was never able to find one. The possibly this was just a joke flew out the window once she saw his faint smile. This gift was real. It brought a bit of heat to her cheeks. "I…."

The Rocket Boss sighed out, going back to his paper works. "You're happy and a busy women. So get back to work alright?"

She nervously laughed, his voice was calm and normal. He forgot the 'utterly speechless' part in his sentence but she did as told. Knowing she was just going to stutter out nonsense the more she stayed. "Th.. Thank you… Sir!"

He only nodded back at her, going back to his work. Quickly she dashed outside and closed the door. Ariana brought the fan to her face, examining it close. It was when she saw her name imprinted on it. This made her heart flutter with happiness. Even in a place like this she was grateful to Giovanni that she was still able to feel positive emotions like that. She smiled and held the fan tightly. Never ever letting it go.

_My belief is loyalty. Whether he is right or wrong. I will stay true to our emotions. I will stay true to this bond. I will… find you my dear Daughter, Chermaine._


End file.
